


Flu Shots

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe is an angel, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza Mentions, Trypanophobia, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Beca is petrified of needles so Chloe has to comfort her while she gets her flu shot.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Flu Shots

“So,” Chloe said nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off the spaghetti she was twirling around her fork, “How do you feel about going to the doctor and finally getting the flu shot you’ve been putting off for weeks tomorrow?”

Beca’s fork dropped instantly and Chloe winced and the clattering sound it made. “Nope. No way. Not a chance in the world,” She said instantly, her chair scraping loudly as she pushed back to go get herself a new fork.

“Beca…” Chloe signed. It was a known fact that Beca’s biggest fear was needles, and it was almost impossible to get her to have them. Chloe has already gotten hers as it was a requirement of the vet surgery she worked at, but Beca, unsurprisingly, hadn’t gotten hers yet, and every time Chloe tried to bring it up she was shut down almost immediately.

“No Chlo. There’s no way I’m letting a stranger stab me with a probably blunt needle and inject me with some random substance! It’s not a required injection, it’s voluntary, and therefore I’m not having it!” She yelled hysterically.

“Okay, firstly, it’s not a random substance, it’s an imitation virus, and secondly, do I need to remind you of what happened last year? You know, when you actually had influenza?” Beca went quiet as she sat back down, biting her lip and hanging her head. Chloe kept talking.

“You were in hospital for seven days, Becs, you could hardly breathe. And even after you were discharged you were out of commission for almost a month. Remember?” Beca nodded, her shoulders slumping further. 

Chloe softened. “Hey, come here,” She stood, walking over to Chloe’s side of the table and sitting in her lap. “I don’t want you to go through that again, baby, and I know you don’t want that either, even more than I do. What happened to you was scary, so scary. Please get the shot, if not for yourself then for me,”

Beca sighed, deflating. They both hated thinking about what happened the year prior and definitely didn't want a repeat occurrence. Beca wasn't sure she'd survive that again. (Her lungs and heart still weren't completely fixed even after all that time!) “Fine. I will get the stupid shot, but you’re coming with me,” She said.

“Of course I’ll come, I was planning to anyway. Thank you for reasoning with me,” Chloe said, tilting her head upwards to kiss her. They kissed for a few moments before Chloe pulled back with a pat to Bella’s upper thigh. “Alright you, get off and finish your dinner because afterward, you’re going to get a reward for being for compliant,”

She winked, and Beca smirked, scrambling off her lap and back to her side of the table. Chloe smiled also, wondering why she hadn’t used sex as a bribe in the past. (Afterall, they both know it probably would’ve worked)

The next day Chloe called the doctor’s office to book an appointment, and at 11.30 the both of them got into the car, Chloe driving because Beca was shaking too much to do anything. Her nerves had skyrocketed overnight, and it felt as if the second she woke up she was trembling in fear.

“Beca, baby, breathe. It’s going to be fine,” Chloe soothed, reaching across the center console to grab her hand tightly.

“I’m scared,” She said simply, a slight wobble to her voice.

“I know, I know, but I’m right here by your side, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiled weakly.

By the time they arrived at the doctor’s Beca was trembling so hard her teeth chattered, and she was sweating buckets. “You won’t let go of my hand, right?” Beca asked, glaring at the doors of the surgery.

“Of course not. You can even sit in my lap if you want too,” Chloe promised.

“I’m not a child,” Beca grumbled. Chloe laughed, reaching across to peak her cheek before getting out of the car, Beca dragging her feet close behind.

While sitting in the waiting room Beca’s legs bounced up and down, her head on Chloe’s shoulder as she filled out her paperwork (Beca’s hands were too shaky for her to be able to do it on her own). Chloe kept comforting her, whispering words of encouragement and only letting go of her hand once when she went up to return the clipboard of paperwork.

Eventually, Beca’s name was called and the couple got up, Beca almost hiding behind Chloe as they walked towards the treatment room. “Chlo?” Beca whispered from behind her shoulder, eyes narrowing as she caught sight of all the equipment lined up on the tray next to the chair.

“Yeah?”

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“I thought you weren’t a child,”

“Please, Chloe!” She pleaded desperately.

“Of course you can, baby. I was just teasing you,” She said, squeezing her hand.

“Hi,” The nurse said, waltzing into the room, “I’m nurse Julie. Which one of you is Beca?”

“Me, I’m Beca. Hi,” She said, her voice cracking as she stepped out from behind Chloe. She internally cursed herself for being so ridiculous in front of this stranger but reasoned that she probably dealt with people like her all the time.

“Scared?” Julie asked, a kind smile on her face.

Beca nodded. “A little.”

“Don’t be, it’s only a tiny little prick. People come in here all the time scared and they’re always fine.”

“Is it okay if she sits in my lap?” Chloe asked.

“Of course, as long as you don’t obstruct her arm you’ll be fine,” 

Chloe nodded, smiling reassuringly down at Beca. She sat in the uncomfortable leather seat and Beca sat on top of her, her breathing labored. “Shh, it’s okay,” Chloe cooed, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly.

Beca shut her eyes tightly, whimpering as she felt the cold of the alcohol wipe of her inner elbow.

“Shh, it’ll be over soon. You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you,”

“Okay, small prick,” Julie said in warning. Beca sucked in a breath, letting out a welp as the needle went in. In a second it was over, and a cotton ball was pressed into her arm. Beca let out a breath, opening her eyes.

“There you go Becs, it’s over now. I’m so, so proud of you,” Beca smiled shakily, leaning down to kiss Chloe briefly.

“Thank God that’s done,” She laughed, albeit somewhat nervously, “Thank you for, umm, comforting me,”

“Always. I love you.”

“Hmm, I love you too.”

“Okay!” Julie interrupted, coming back into the room after she disposed of the syringe. “You were awesome today. Do you want a lolly snake?”

“Yes please,” Beca took a snake from the jar as it was put in front of her, choosing a red one and putting it straight in her mouth. “Thank you for being so patient with my idiocy, Julie."

“Not idiocy, my dear. It happens more often than you think. You’re good to go now, I don’t want you to hang around here longer than you have too. Just be warned that your arm may feel a bit heavy over the next few days, it doesn’t happen all the time, but it might. Go right through that door, pay, and then you can go home.”

Beca got up, reaching out her hand for Chloe and the two said their goodbyes to Julie before walking out into the reception.

As Beca signed some more papers, Chloe bent down to whisper in her ear. “Since you were such a good girl today, and because I’m so incredibly proud of you, you’re going to get another reward when we get home.”

Beca smiled up at her, a light blush across her weeks and she winked, Chloe winking right back.

Maybe flu shorts weren’t the worst thing in the world (For more reasons than one).

**Author's Note:**

> I had influenza last year. It was not fun. I'm planning on writing a prequel to this which explores what actually happened with Beca and her experience with it.


End file.
